Part Of Your World
by kuefox
Summary: Roleplaying can be fun, let's admit it. To take on the role of a character from any fandom sounds like a pretty fun idea, right? ...Not if the characters are actually REAL! Meet Arietta, Lyra, Aria and Quintus, as they meet their characters for the first time and hopefully learn to get along with each other as they go through the works of being a Mun.


**so, if anyone's into the whole role playing business, then this would appeal to you! This centers around several OC's and several fandoms and of course, tumblr. First chapter will be a starting point to get the role playing occupation explained and introduce the main character. ^^**

* * *

_~What would I give to be where you are?~_

Name: Arietta Everett

Occupation: High school student (Sophomore)

Location: Classified

Favorite song: Any Disney song

The day had started out like any normal day for Arietta Everett— after bidding her step-mother good bye as she left for work that early summer morning, and after preparing her morning coffee (French vanilla creamer with two packets of sugar), the brunette settled down on her Apple laptop, logging onto the most time consuming website known to teenagers: Tumblr. It's become a ritual to the high school sophomore, after a few weeks of doing this while she spent the entire summer home alone, the frequent visits to the website became a part of regular life and she doubted she'd ever grow out of it. And if she ever did, assume she was dead.

Yawning, Arietta rubbed some sleep from her eye before typing in her email and password into the login page, ready for another day of blogging at the speed of light. The familiar dark blue dashboard took over the computer's screen and thus began the day, her fingers controlling the mouse as she hovered over the reblog button on a gif set of kittens rolling around in blankets. One of her morals: always reblog cats when they pop up on your dash. It just might save someone's life.

Taking a sip from her yellow mug, the teen was now wide awake now (never mind that it was around seven in the morning on a summer weekday), diligently scrolling down the page and passing numerous gif and photo sets of Benedict Cumberbatch, Robert Downey Jr., Misha Collins— the usual stuff. While she wasn't in the Sherlock fandom, not was she in the Supernatural fandom, she was a die-hard gamer. One game series, to be exact, and that series was was Final Fantasy. Preferably Final Fantasy XIII; the girl could swoon and sigh about the game all day and night for years.

She stretched her arms upwards; sitting on her desk chair so early in the morning turned out to be a bad idea after all. Her raptor was connected to her charger, and the only outlet was next to her desk, so at her desk she sat, reblogging the day away. At least she was comfortable in her pajamas— sweatpants and her P.E. shirt from freshman year, her chocolate hair tied back in her usual ponytail. Ah, yes, the natural look of the normal sophomore-going-on-junior girl, in her natural habitat that consisted of a giant Kingdom Hearts poster, her several Sailor Moon posters, and let's not forget the limited edition 1998 Pokemon wall scroll that hung above her bookshelf (which, of course, was overflowing with several manga and normal books). Her older sister had come in handy when it came to vintage anime merchandise.

The next few minutes went by uneventfully, that is, until something caught the brunette's attention.

An ask blog.

Now, Arietta had heard of these sort of blogs— you can ask a character a question and they "answer" it by having someone draw out the answer or reaction, the "someone" being the "mun". The "muse" was the character themselves. It sounded all fine and dandy to her, actually, it sort of called out to her. Would it be fun? A different experience? Something to occupy her time during the summer? While she wasn't allowed to go out and socialize with her friends or even step outside to see the sun once in a while, she was still free to use the internet to her heart's content. All in all, it sounded like a good and fun idea to the girl, and she clicked on her "Settings" button at the top of her dashboard.

She leaned back on her chair. What character should she be? This was a tough decision; she was apart of many different fandoms, all with their each unique characters and story lines. How was she possibly expected to choose just one character?

Wait... The brunette let a smile grow onto her face as she typed in the fifteen-lettered name into the "new blog" box:

_New Blog Title:_ Ask-Lightning-Farron

Arietta felt giddy and eager to start this ask blog now, seeing as it was her favorite Final fantasy character she'd be playing as. Her fingers pressed down on the mouse pad and the deed had been done, the empty post page filling up the screen.

Just as she opened up Paint Tool Sai, a sharp pain pain sparked in her head, and she winced, bringing up a hand to hold her head. The hell was that? The brunette blinked, still in pain, and tried to stand up, only to drop down to her knees, her hands trying to stop the throbbing pain that pounded in her head, everything spinning around her. Reaching a hand up to hold onto her desk chair for support, the teen staggered dangerously on her knees, ready to drop dead right there. _The pain was too much, too much! What's going on? Have I been on the computer too much already? Stop the pain, stop the pain!_

** ...hurts!**

Her eyes slowly opened, the pain subsiding a bit, but the throbbing still present. Who was that just now? It wasn't her voice, for this voice was a bit deeper and rougher, unlike her whiny and medium toned voice. Looking around wearily, the brunette found no one in her pastel colored room, only herself and the several stuffed animals lined on her dresser.

**What's happening to me?**

_What's happening to me? Now I'm hearing voices!_

**Who said that?**

Arietta blinked. _Said what?_

**That! Who's there?**

_Who am I talking to? What's GOING ON?!_

The teen was close to tears, now. Utterly confused and lost, and failed to notice the strange glowing emitting from her laptop screen, still concerned with the newly obtained voice in her head. The computer shuddered and shook, the glowing getting brighter and brighter until finally, the ditsy teen caught sight of the light too late— a burst of pinkish light filled her room, and the next thing she knew, she was knocked onto the floor once again, a new weight landing on her not-so-gently.

"Argh...wha-what the actual hell..?" The brunette wheezed, trying to sit up. Upon opening her eyes, and registering that her laptop basically exploded, the teen pushed off whatever it was that landed on her, more concerned with her precious Mac baby. "Oh, thank God, no scratches..."

A cough, a groan, and a small curse. "Shit."

Looking back towards what she pushed off of her, Arietta's breath caught in her throat, completely. Her brown eyes widened, her hands dropped the silver laptop onto the carpeted floor, and it seemed as if time had stopped right there. Frozen with absolute shock, she took in the features of the other: light pink hair, a Guardian Corps uniform, combat boots, ocean blue gloves, and, most of all, pale blue eyes.

Lightning Farron.

_The_ Lightning Farron.

"Kid, you're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that," Her voice! Her voice sounded exactly the same! It intimidated her, but not as much as it made her wanna cry tears of excitement. The woman looked to be struggling, still, as she held her head and winced slightly. "Wanna...tell me where I am?"

Her thoughts and emotions, she picked up her laptop and set it back down on her desk. "Ah, y-you...you're, um, in...in Ohio." Maybe it'd be a good idea to help her up, but this was still sort of hard to believe on the other hand. Was the actual Lightning badass Farron really in her room?

"Ohi...o?" Standing up to her full height, which towered over Arietta by a good seven inches, the blue-eyed woman raised a brow suspiciously towards her. "Where is that?"

"In...in the U-United States, ma'am,"

"Drop the 'ma'am' crap, kid," She deadpanned, putting a hand on her hip in a no-nonsense way.

Nice going, Arietta. "S-Sorry, it's just...how are you real?" The question surprised Lightning, because her eyebrows knit together frustratedly, clearly losing her patience with this whole situation by the second. "You're...you're a—"

The brunette never got to finish her sentence, due to the laptop snapping open and a bright light consuming her room, both girls shielding their eyes and their surroundings blurring out from their vision. Whatever it was that was happening, Arietta knew it wasn't gonna be good.

* * *

The light soon faded, and in its wake was a completely new area. It reminded Arabesque of an Ark— there were no exact walls, it was just an open space expanding for who knows how long. There was no ceiling, either, but there was a floor beneath them. It seemed like a very calm and official-looking place to both of them.

Lightning surveyed the area, spotting several computer stations floating above the ground, each with their own keyboards. But for what, exactly, she wasn't sure of. Not that it was at the top of her list of priorities right now, no, right now, it was to figure out how the hell she was going to get home. Not to mention, ditch this trembling and sputtering kid. Why had this happened so suddenly? Last thing she remembered was being on the field, surveying an area around Bodhum until a massive headache dawned onto her, completely blocking out her senses and bringing her to her knees before passing out. Whatever it was that overtook her seemed to have a power different from her own and that of her own world.

The brunette besides her took a step forward, still trembling slightly. "Where are we?"

We? The pinkette's eyebrow twitched irritatedly. Lightning was not associating herself with this child— her main priority was getting home and taking her anger out on Snow. That sounded pretty good. "Wherever it is, it doesn't look very dangerous."

Arietta nodded. That was good, it wasn't somewhere where she could possibly get killed or injured badly. Actually, part of her expected this to be a dream and she'd wake up on her laptop, as she's done many times before in the past. "Y-Yeah...but how did we end up here?" Hell, how did Lightning end up here? Her thoughts were jumbled and staticy, all because of the fangirl part of her brain. Should she call her Lightning? Or Light? No, Light was too informal. Sure, she knew her whole story inside and out, backwards and forwards, but that doesn't mean she knew Lightning. The blue-eyed woman took confident strides past the teen, walking to the middle of the Ark to observe the computer stations around her. Her form was tall and powerful, a trait that Arietta had always admired about her, not to mention her sense of leadership and willing to protect others, her love for her sister Serah, and the trait they both shared in common - a dislike for Snow.

"Hang on," The younger's attention was brought to a computer screen that Light walked towards. "Is this..?"

"Your home, in Bodhum, that's right!" A cheery voice answered for her, and both of their attentions were brought to a rather interesting looking girl who was skipping her way over to the pair. Her pigtails were bordering on the edge of blonde and light brown, and she had even more hair framing her tan face cutely, matching the color of her warm, brown eyes. Her clothes reminded Arietta of something out of Final Fantasy— her top was a strapless, lilac colored shirt, reaching the top of her bellybutton and leaving a section of her stomach exposed. Underneath her shirt seemed to be black suspenders holding up her light brown shorts, which were a bit baggy and reached her mid thigh. Black knee socks covered her legs and lilac high tops completed her outfit, giving off a sort of fantasy vibe to both Lightning and Arietta.

"Who are you?" The soldier demanded, a hand going to her gunblade.

"Oh, Light, calm down, I'm not a threat," the girl rolled her eyes, a hand on her hip in a disappointed way. That only sparked more suspicion for Lightning as she made a "hmph" sound, relaxing a bit, but still keeping a hand on her gunblade. The dirty blonde turned to the trembling teen behind Lightning. "Arietta, it's nice to meet you!"

_ She knows my name?_ "H-How do you know my name?"

Just as she was about to reply, another figure appeared from a beam of light, materializing from seemingly no where in the Ark. This person looked more normal for Arietta— this girl had on a simple Supernatural T-shirt under a checkered black and white jacket, and simple jeans. Her sleeves were rolled up to show several wristbands, different colors and sayings on each of them. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, with a few strands falling around her pale face. Glasses sat on the bridge of her nose and light brown freckles dusted her cheeks. "Muse, don't run off like that without me again, you know you could freak someone out. Like now," Green eyes met the two new figures and she sighed, putting on a tired smile. "Sorry about her, Muse can get excited for new recruits."

"Recruits?" Light and Arietta both asked simultaneously.

The dirty blonde, Muse, nodded happily. "Yep! You're both part of the program now!"

"I'm Mun, and this is Muse. We're in charge of the whole role playing business," Mun motioned towards the area around them, pushing her glasses up onto her nose. "Arietta, you decided to become a role player, right?"

The brunette blinked, nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah, I did...but I didn't think all of this would happen..."

The soldier next to her shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense. What the hell is going on?"

"Light, you're bound to Arietta. You two forged a bond, even if you don't feel it or don't see it yet, you two are pretty much stuck with each other," Mun nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "To make this complete, you'll have to visit each other's minds— basically create the Bond that connects you two to each other, even if you're not in the same area as the other."

Arietta seemed pretty on board with this. After all, this was a dream of hers to meet the famous Lightning Farron, and now it's finally happening. After all of those years yearning to meet and fight alongside the soldier, it's a reality now. No more wishing, no more begging, no more wanting. She was about to agree to this when the pink haired woman shook her head, simply saying, "What makes you think I wanna go through with this?"

Muse and Mun exchanged quick glances. "Um...what do you mean?" Muse asked curiously.

"I mean that I don't wanna go through with this. It's not gonna be my job to babysit some kid who just decided to make this happen. I have other things to do, and being Bonded to this kid isn't one of them."

Muse felt a pang of guilt when she saw the brunette's face fall. Sure, this sort of thing— rebellion, confusion, anger— always happened between the new muse and mun, but this time, the dirty blonde actually wanted to help. She saw they were different from the others, in a sense that Arietta still wasn't too sure about this whole thing herself, and Muse could see it. The Bond between them was still thin and shaky, ready to snap at any second. The not way to fully restore this Bond is to have them visit each other's mind sets and see what they've been through firsthand. "Light, grab Arietta's hand for a second."

She arched an eyebrow. "No, why—"

"Just do it, please," Mun cut her sentence off, suddenly very serious. "Trust us."

Lightning inwardly scoffed. Trust them? She barely knew them, let alone this Arietta kid. But, to amuse them, she hesitantly and irritatedly grabbed the teen's hand, feeling the way it slightly shook. She hadn't realized how scared the other was, and she was reminded that it wasn't just her going through something different, it was also just a kid. "Alright, now what?"

"Close your eyes, and relax, completely." Both girls replied.

Arietta and Lightning closed their eyes warily, attempting to relax every muscle in their bodies to do whatever it was they were trying to do. When they did, something sparked between them, like a match lightning up a sparkler on New Year's Eve. It was completely dark before, but now there was a small spark, growing larger and larger until Lightning's vision was overtaken by a bright light, before opening up on a scene between a man and a woman, both yelling profanities at each other in the midst of a rough fight. Chairs were overturned, a broken lamp lay on the carpeted floor, and a ring was thrown onto the floor beside her boot.

The soldier's attention was brought to a shadow moving in the hall, and she left the loud scene to chase after what was scurrying around the hall. To her surprise, she saw a teenager, covering her ears and sinking to the floor in a defeated manner, trying to desperately drown out the noise around her.

_Is that her?_

Her question was never answered because soon the scene changed, and Lightning was now in a different place, this one more quiet and peaceful. The same area, just different people and the furniture was neatly set this time. A girl came trotting out of the hallway, brown pigtails and glasses perched on her nose, and sat down at one of the chairs of the table. An older woman came from the kitchen then, planting a kiss on the top of the girl's head before sliding a plate of pancakes in front of the her. A simple, serene memory that reminded Lightning of her own sister. Sighing slightly, a pang of guilt rippled inside her. She'd been so rude to this kid, and she didn't even know what was happening to either of them. If anything, the soldier decided to at least calm down and better analyze the situation between them, instead of lashing out like she did earlier.

One more scene formed before her, and this one was a tad bit different. Arietta looked to be around the same age she was now, except she was curled up in bed, hugging what seemed to be a picture frame to her chest. Her chest rose and fell slowly, but the woman could see there were traces of tears on her pale face.

_What's in that picture frame?_

Arietta's vision was overcome by a bright light, before dying down and fading out to reveal a scene— a memory, she realized as a young girl with pink hair tied in a side ponytail stepped into what looked like the Farron's living room, her fiancé, Snow, in tow behind her. Spotting Lightning on the couch reading a book, the younger called out to her, introducing the man to her eagerly and elatedly. _This must have been when Light first met Snow through Serah._

As expected, the soldier rolled her eyes and shrugged her off, her words muffled out. A flash of disappointment crossed Serah's face before she sighed, taking Snow's hand and leading him back outside.

The scene changed to another memory, this time with Lightning appearing at a much younger age, around thirteen years old, playing hide and seek with a ten-year old Serah. Out of the corner of her eye, Arietta could see another pink-haired woman in the kitchen, busying herself with making a meal for the two girls. _That must be their mother!_

Finally, the scene morphed into another one, the mood dreary and broody. Light stood with Serah, who looked to be around twelve at this point. Arietta blinked, confused at the sight when she suddenly remembered reading that their mother died when Lightning was around fifteen years old. Serah suddenly broke out in sobs, clutching to Lightning while her body racked with sobs. At this point, Arietta realized this was when Lightning was forced to become an adult, no longer the child known as Claire. The teen knew the feeling too well, after going through the heartbreak of seeing her own father force her birth mother leave, instead replacing her with a new, younger mother. It sickened her.

Lightning and Arietta Were brought back to reality, letting go of each other's hands after the visit they each had into each other's minds. Both were slightly trembling, the shock and feel of actually seeing live memories of the other taking its toll on their bodies. Both girls looked at each other in slight disbelief, the memories playing back in their minds.

Mun cleared her throat. "Well, that's that. The Bond is stronger now," The blonde smiled at the pair, satisfied with the outcome. "Feel any different?"

Light coughed into her fist. "Kinda."

Arietta turned to Mun timidly. "Can you explain why we're here, now?"

Muse stepped in front of the blonde, grinning gleefully. About time she got to speak about their jobs. "Sure thing! Lightning, you know how you saw your home in one of the screens, right?" The pink-haired woman nodded, glancing towards the computer screen to her right. "Well, you can monitor how your home is faring through that. Plus! You can talk to your sister and her fiancé whenever you want!" The thought of seeing Snow again made Lightning grind her teeth.

"What's the catch?" The soldier sensed there was a "but" floating somewhere in the younger's sentence.

Mun rubbed the back of her neck a bit nervously. "Hah...about that..."

"You'll stay in Arietta's world for the time being!" Muse chirped, completely oblivious to the tense air around them.

_"What?"_

* * *

**so, let me know what you think! this is in the misc. section of , and is on my wattpad (under the username "kuefox") to read, as well. Thank you for reading and drop a review if you liked!**


End file.
